Brunette Ambition
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: London and Maddie haven't seen each other in weeks. When they finally see each other, sparks fly. London/Maddie. Londie femslash. Part of the Requited series.


**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel and It's A Laugh Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. This is a story involving a romantic relationship between two female characters. If that subject matter offends you, please do not read this story.**

**Author's Note: Live from Studio 1A of DisneyDivaNation's brand new world headquarters in Raven, Virginia (yes, Raven, Virginia really exists. With a name like that I couldn't pass it up. Look it up in Wikipedia.), it is the return of LaughLoveLive. I really missed you guys. It doesn't matter why I left, it only matters that I am back and I've got a lot of catching up to do, now enough of the small talk. I've got to get back to work!**

**So in everything I have done, I realized that I have never written a London and Maddie one-shot… until now. But this is no ordinary Londie one-shot. Call it a prequel to the third installment in the Requited series entitled **_**Tomorrow Never Dies**_**. And I have decided that because I have been gone for so long that I would remind you of just who the heck I am so this one-shot will have a smoky, smutty feel to it. In other words, get ready to blush.**

**If this is your first time reading one of my stories, go to my profile and take a look at my story guide. This one-shot and the subsequent story joins a network of nine stories that are linked by the friendship of the main couples of three fandoms; Raven and Chelsea from That's So Raven, Miley and Lilly from Hannah Montana and London and Maddie from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. By the way, in LaughLoveLive's world, The Suite Life on Deck does not exist. It never happened. I will not reference it in any way mainly because I have never watched it.**

**One last thing before we get started. There are two people that I want to send special thanks. First, I want to thank **_**Kurrent**_**, in my opinion the best author of Disney femslash out there and a dear friend of mine, for dedicating her current story,** _**We Got Nerve**_**, to me. If I turn out to be half the author she is, then I will be pretty darned good. Second, I want to thank **_**Vanessa Riverton**_**, my friend, sounding board and cheerleader, who is also DisneyDivaNation's new Senior VP of Creative Development in our European Headquarters in Chelsea, England. (Get it? ****Raven****, Virginia and ****Chelsea****, England?)**

**Now, without further adieu, Ashley Tisdale (Maddie), Brenda Song (London) with cameos from Nina Dobrev (Sandrine), Bethany Joy Galeotti (Chloe) and story newcomer Sarah Parish (Amelia), star in Brunette Ambition.**

**

* * *

**

**Brunette Ambition**

**Wednesday, June 7, 2023 – 8 am, Eastern U.S Daylight Savings Time – Offices of Collier, Beckett, Carrington and Fitzpatrick – Boston, Massachusetts**

In a little more than 48 hours, London Tipton-Fitzpatrick would be home at long last. London, along with her Executive Assistant, Sandrine, had been on a four-week business trip to the Far East for Tipton International's expansion into China, Japan and Indonesia. It was a trip that London had planned for months and Maddie had prepared herself for London's time away, but it still didn't diminish the feelings of emptiness and melancholy that she felt… in addition to the incredible buildup of sexual frustration and bubbled underneath the surface. The pressure of that buildup was supposed to have been relieved somewhat by the nightly phone calls between spouses. Instead, all the phone calls did was to deepen Maddie's desire to once again be in the presence of her beloved wife and fuel the lust that burned inside her to a near-nuclear meltdown level.

On this Wednesday morning, Maddie was nearing her breaking point. She stalked into the pantry outside of the executive suite where she ran into Amelia Carrington, the newest partner to the firm. The first word that came to mind when describing Amelia Carrington was **cougar**. The second word that came to mind was **bombshell** followed immediately by the word **bombastic**. Amelia Carrington was a 5-foot, 8-inch curvaceous stunner from Somerset, England whose beauty was matched only by her intelligence. She graduated at the top of her class at Oxford before moving to the States and finishing in the top two percent of her class at Yale Law School before spending fourteen years in Collier Beckett's London office before moving to Boston and making partner.

"Good Morning Madeline." Amelia offered in her smooth southwestern British accent.

"Morning Amelia." Maddie grumbled as she snatched her coffee cup out of the pantry. Amelia watched as Maddie attacked the coffee cup, spoon and pot as if they were defendants in the court room.

"My God woman. What did Juan Valdez ever do to you?" Amelia asked flippantly, referring to the iconic character from the coffee commercials.

"I need to get laid, Amelia." Maddie spat.

"While you are an attractive woman and I have considered you if I ever decided to jump the fence…" Amelia teased.

"By my wife, Amelia. By my wife that is six thousand, seven hundred miles from here right now." Maddie groaned.

"Okay, so you're horny and you need to get shagged." Amelia said. "You're beloved will be back on Friday and until then I'm sure that you have some battery-operated device tucked away somewhere in your house and you definitely have ten little Indians at the end of your arm that could assist you in that regard; although I wouldn't recommend using more than three at any one time. Hurts like bloody hell."

"My little Indians and battery-operated device notwithstanding, that's… wait. More than three?" Maddie asked.

"Take my word on it, dear. Moving on…" Amelia responded.

Maddie cleared her throat. "Right. As I was saying… my little Indians and battery-operated device notwithstanding, that's not enough. I need the warm body of my little… okay, I was about to share way too much with you."

"Madeline, Ray Charles would be able to see exactly where that sentence was going and the man's been dead for nearly 20 years." Amelia said.

"UGGHHH!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Okay. I can't stand to see you like this…" Amelia said.

"I'll be fine." Maddie said. "I just need to take my mind off of… that. That's all."

"There you go." Amelia encouraged. "Just forget about sex and concentrate on something else like… the depositions on the Rutherford case…"

"UGGGGHHHH! Don't remind me!" Maddie groaned. "Those are the driest depositions I've ever read! I've read labels on aspirin bottles more exciting."

"Well, darling, you didn't think that being partner meant all you'd do all day was swivel around in your big leather chair yelling 'WEEEEEEE!' at the top of your lungs, did you?" Amelia asked as Maddie poured her cup of coffee.

Maddie paused and looked over her shoulder. "Actually… yeah." She said with a snicker.

Amelia shook her head and chuckled as Maddie finished fixing her coffee. "Bugger off, Tipton." Amelia said, using Maddie's married name.

"I'm buggering, I'm buggering." Maddie quipped as she took her coffee. "Lunch today?"

"Buzz me around 1." Amelia said. Maddie nodded and headed back to her office.

"Don't think about sex. Don't think about sex. Don't think about sex." Maddie muttered to herself as she walked into her office from the private hallway leading from the executive pantry. As she walked into the office, she noticed that the Boston Globe, USA Today, New York Times and Washington Post were placed neatly on her desk. "Clo's here." Maddie said out loud, referring to her executive assistant, Chloe Carpenter. Maddie sat her cup down on the desk and kicked her shoes off as she was known to do in her office.

After briefly glancing down at the headlines of the day and taking a sip from her steaming cup, she made her way across her cavernous office and stepped up to the threshold. She saw that Chloe was sitting at her desk with her back to her door. Maddie was about to speak when she noticed that Chloe was on the phone. She was about to turn around to retreat into her office when she heard Chloe purr and giggle in a way that meant that Sandrine, Chloe's girlfriend and London's executive assistant, was on the other end of the line and that their conversation was anything but innocent. Maddie was not normally one given over to eavesdropping, but given her previous state of horniness, she was not about to pass up the opportunity to catch a snippet of a nasty verbal exchange.

"When did you get so nasty?" Chloe asked with a giggle."

"_When I started dating the most delicious woman in the Western hemisphere." _Sandrine cooed.

"So what else do you want to do to me?" Chloe inquired in a low, sexy rumble that made Maddie really take notice of Chloe's sexiness for the first time. Maddie's mind immediately rolled back to her last conversation with London.

"_I want to lay you on your back… push your legs back…" _Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Sandrine talked. _"And start kissing you right where that strip of hair begins…"_

"Damn, Sandy." Chloe whispered. Maddie furrowed her brow in surprise as she felt a tingle at her core.

"_And you know where I'm going next, don't you?" _Sandrine purred. _"Say it."_

"I'm at work." Chloe said softly. "I can't say that. Maddie could walk in here any minute." Maddie was curious as to what Sandrine was asking Chloe to say. Maddie made sure she stood perfectly still as to not be detected.

"_That's what makes it so nasty and sexy." _Sandrine said. _"London is in the next room sound asleep…" _Sandrine shuddered. _"And my fingers feel so good."_

Chloe gasped. "Are you touching yourself?" She whisper-yelled.

Sandrine shuddered again. _"Uh huh."_ She eked out. _"Tell me baby… I start kissing you… where your strip of hair begins… and then…"_

Chloe closed her eyes and brought her legs together, rubbing them slowly, causing friction that was beyond pleasurable. "You start kissing my clit." Chloe breathlessly whispered. Maddie's eyes popped open suddenly and shut just as quickly as multiple images began swirling in her head. She had to go back into her office and forgo this invasion of Chloe's intimate phone call with Sandrine, yet her feet were unable to move as if anchored to the floor with quick-dry cement. "God, I love it when you do that Sandy." Chloe continued.

Sandrine drew a long, deep breath. _"But… I'm not going to stop there." _Sandrine said. _"I'm gonna keep… kissing and licking your clit…"_ Chloe gasped causing Maddie to squirm ever so slightly. Maddie closed her eyes and imagined London doing the same thing to her that Sandrine was obviously describing that she was doing to Chloe.

"Keep licking it baby." Chloe whispered, causing Maddie's mouth to drop open.

Sandrine continued. _"Dragging my tongue all the way down from your clit…to your labia…"_

"Only you could make labia sound sexy." Chloe breathlessly uttered.

Sandrine giggled in a devastatingly sexy way. _"Then Chloe… I'm going to keep licking you… all the way to… and through that delicious backside of yours."_

Sandrine's last declaration elicited the loudest gasp from Chloe to that point. "Ohmigod!" Chloe whisper-yelled. "You've never licked me back there before!" Maddie was finished when she heard that. Her mind immediately conjured images of backdoor play that she and London had never experienced but that she was now very curious about. She could not listen to another minute of that erotic phone play or else she was going to be tempted to join in the fun. Just then, as if saved by the bell, her phone began ringing. Maddie instantly jumped back out of the doorway before Chloe could even think about turning around. Maddie then sprinted to the side of her desk to make it appear that she was coming in from the pantry, in case Chloe walked in. Chloe thankfully did not appear at the door. After several seconds to catch her breath, she picked up the phone and slumped down in her chair.

"Collier, Beckett, Carrington, Fitzpatrick. Maddie Fitzpatrick."

"_My God baby, I need you so bad."_

"London?" Maddie exclaimed as she sat up bolt straight.

"_I overheard Sandy talking dirty to Chloe and I am so fucking turned on right now." _London purred.

"I love your potty mouth." Maddie cooed. "I was listening to the other end of that conversation and I got so wet thinking about you."

"_When Sandy started talking about licking her ass, I couldn't take it anymore." _London declared.

"I know. That blew my mind too." Maddie admitted. "Do you want…"

"_YES!"_ London cut Maddie off, anticipating her question.

"Really?" Maddie asked excitedly.

"_I will be saying 'Yay me' all night long." _London said causing both women to giggle.

"You are so nasty and so am I. I love it." Maddie said.

"_Are you nasty enough to come with me on this phone?" _London boldly asked.

"I really want to, but as hard as this is to say and do, I am not coming again until we are together on Friday." Maddie said.

Maddie could practically hear London squeeze her legs together to calm herself down. "Only for you will I hold out like this." London strained to say. "I may come the first time you touch me."

Maddie smiled into the phone. "Likewise, I'm sure."

After another few minutes of banter, Maddie and London said their goodbyes. Maddie took a deep breath and sighed before reaching for her coffee cup.

"Ahh! Cold." Maddie said out loud to herself before slipping her shoes on and walking down the back hallway to the pantry to pour a fresh cup of coffee. As she walked back into her office, Chloe walked in from the other door with several folders in hand. Maddie could barely contain the smile that was creeping onto her face when she spoke to Chloe for the first time.

"Good Morning Clo." Maddie said with a smirk.

"Huh? Oh. Hi!" Chloe said.

"You okay?" Maddie inquired.

"I couldn't be better." Chloe chirped.

"Good." Maddie stated simply as Chloe put the folders down in Maddie's inbox and sat down for their customary morning chat. "So… how's Sandy doing today?" Maddie asked with a smile that was a little too telling for Chloe's taste.

"Oh… my God… you heard us." Chloe said. "UGGGGHHHH!"

Maddie began talking and wagging her finger as Chloe continued groaning. "You are a naughty, naughty girl! I knew you had it in you but… WOW!"

Chloe had her head in her hands. That muffled her next question. "How much did you hear?"

"I left after you said something about Sandy never licking you back there before." Maddie said.

"OH SWEET JESUS!" Chloe exclaimed before burying her head in her hands and shaking her head furiously.

"It's okay! You're not a perv!" Maddie tried to reassure her.

"My boss caught me having phone sex at my desk! I am a megaperv!" Chloe exclaimed as she put her face in her hands again briefly before running her hands through her hair.

"It could be worse." Maddie said.

"How could it possibly be worse?" Chloe said.

"Beckett could have heard you." Maddie teased.

"Oh thank God it was just you." Chloe said.

"Weeeellll…" Maddie said.

"Don't play with me Maddie!" Chloe said nervously.

"London overheard Sandy on the other end. She called to tell me." Maddie said.

"AAGGGHHH!" Chloe exclaimed. "Now my girlfriend's boss thinks she's a pervert too!"

"Calm down, Clo. Calm down. Actually…" Maddie paused. "We both thought it was kinda hot."

Chloe paused. "Soooo… we're not perverted whores?" She asked.

"No. You're still perverted whores!" Maddie joked. "We just thought it was really hot."

Chloe paused again. Her mind then rolled back to the state of mind that her boss was in just 24 hours earlier. It was then that she came to a logical conclusion. "You two got off on us talkin' dirty to each other!" Chloe accused.

"NO WE DIDN'T!" Maddie scoffed.

"Yes you did!" Chloe said, turning the embarrassment tables on Maddie. "You two were getting your rocks off listening to us get our rocks off! EWWW!"

"You are so full of…"

"EWWWWW!" Chloe got even louder.

"You can kiss my ass, Carpenter!"

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Chloe saved her loudest for last. "You two are the perverted whores! Not us!"

"We're all perverted whores!" Maddie said. "He who is without perversion cast the first stone!"

"It says…" Chloe was about to correct Maddie on the correct Bible passage.

"I know what it says!" Maddie snapped playfully. "All those years in Catholic school… I know what it says."

"You know, I just thought of something." Chloe said.

"What?"

"Now I know why they call it Catholic school." Chloe said. "Cath-o-lick… school. Get it? Lick as in lesbian lick?"

"You are not funny." Maddie deadpanned. "And neither is being horny. They need to come home now!"

**Wednesday, June 7, 2023 – 9 pm, local Tokyo time – Emperor's Suite of The Tipton Pantheon Hotel – Tokyo, Japan**

London hung up the phone and flopped back down onto the bed and sighed. "Friday." London said to herself seconds before a knock on the door caused her to sigh again. "Yeah, Sandy."

Sandrine opened the door and stepped inside the palatial bedroom suite. "Are you ready for dinner?" Sandrine asked.

"Yeah." London said with a groan as she sat up. "Let me get my purse."

"I cannot wait to get home." Sandrine said. "I miss my own bed."

"Sounded like you missed Chloe's bed too." London mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Sandrine asked.

"I said I miss my bed too." London said.

"And who's in it." Sandrine added.

"If that's not the pot calling the kettle black!" London chirped.

"What do a pot and a kettle have to do with our conversation?" Sandrine inquired.

"You've never heard that expression? Pot calling the kettle black?" London asked before Sandrine shook her head no. "It means you have some nerve considering what I know about you."

"What are you talking about?" Sandrine asked.

"Tell me, just how is Miss Carpenter doing today?" London said as she put her hands on her hips and smirked.

Sandrine stood frozen as the meaning behind London's question sank in. "Oh. You heard that." Sandrine said.

"I really missed the boat not hooking up with you." London joked as Sandrine dropped her head as a blush washed over her face. Sandrine then lifted her head and raised an eyebrow in seductive fashion.

"There's a very big bed right behind you." Sandrine purred.

"Okay. A – Chloe would kill me for touching you; B – Maddie would kill me for thinking about touching you and C – You can't handle me. I am a hellcat." London answered.

Sandrine laughed. "There is no woman on this planet that I cannot tame."

"The amount of hubris you possess astounds me." London said causing Sandrine to laugh even harder.

"London, I almost said something extremely out of character for me outside of the bedroom." Sandrine said.

"Just you admitting that to me made my night." London chuckled. "C'mon. Let's go get some sushi." London walked up to Sandrine and grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her toward the bedroom door.

"I am going to tear Chloe up when I get home." Sandrine blurted out without hesitation.

"Wow! That was out of character for you." London commented.

"That's not what I was going to say." Sandrine said.

"Oh." London retorted as she opened the main door to the suite.

"I was going to say that when I get home I'm going to give the word 'grindhouse' a whole new meaning." Sandrine said causing London's mouth to drop wide open.

"You are a nasty little slut!" London said in amazement as she shut the door behind her.

"And I do it so well." Sandrine retorted.

London stopped dead in her tracks. "That does it. After dinner, pack your bags. We're going home early."

"But London, Fujimora san…" Sandrine began.

"Will be in Boston in two weeks. I'll meet with him then." London said. "Now pack. There are a couple of hot blondes back in Beantown that need some serious lovin'."

Sandrine flashed a broad smile before grabbing London's head with both hands and planting an exaggerated kiss on her lips. "I love you!" Sandrine exclaimed.

London let out a single chuckle. "Do that again and I'm taking you up on that bed offer." They both laughed. "Let's go home."

**Wednesday, June 7, 2023 – 12 pm, local Boston time – Maddie's office**

Maddie was finishing up some briefs when Amelia appeared at her door.

"Knock, knock." Amelia said.

"I thought you were in a meeting." Maddie said as she looked up from her case file.

"My 11:30 cancelled and I am starving." Amelia said.

Maddie tossed her pen to the desk and sighed. "Yeah. I'm a bit knackered myself."

"Dear, _knackered_ means that you're tired." Amelia corrected.

Maddie made a feeble attempt to cover up her misguided attempt at mastering British slang. "Yeah… right. I'm hungry AND knackered."

Amelia laughed a throaty laugh and shook her head. "You cheeky little monkey. Let's go."

After getting settled in at the restaurant, Amelia took a moment to consider Maddie and moved to inquire about her current state of mind.

"Do you feel any less randy than you did this morning?" Amelia inquired.

"If you mean, 'am I not still horny as hell', then no. I am just as _randy_ as I have ever been." Maddie said.

"Well in that case, I say you use all of that pent-up sexual energy to your advantage and prepare yourself for your woman's return." Amelia offered. Maddie cocked her head to the side in interest.

"Go on." Maddie said.

"Is there something that you could wear or do that would just… make her go arse over tit for you?" Amelia asked.

Maddie began laughing hysterically. "I swear, talking to you in an adventure in linguistics that I love! Arse over tit!" Maddie continued to laugh until an idea struck her. "You know, come to think of it… one time we were role playing…" Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Shut up. Anyway… I put on a brown wig and London lost her mind! She just… attacked me!"

"There you go. A brown wig…" Amelia started before getting cut off.

"No. I'm thinking something more… permanent." Maddie said.

"You're going to color your hair?" Amelia said.

"More like take the color out. London has only known me as a blonde and she's been begging me to let my natural color come out." Maddie was on a roll. "Now I may need to enhance it a bit but… yeah. That would definitely make her go arse over tit!" Maddie then pulled out her cell phone and began dialing. "Thanks Amelia!"

"For what? Making you laugh at _arse over tit_?" Amelia asked.

"For stimulating my creative juices… Hey Clo!" Maddie said. "Call Rielle's and make tell her I'm coming in, then meet me there in 25 minutes."

"_What for?" _Chloe asked.

"We're gonna make our women go arse over tit for us. Bye." Maddie said, hanging up before Chloe could respond to her last comment. "Goodbye Blondie. Hello Dark Angel."

**Thursday, June 8, 2023 – 3 pm - Wellesley, Massachusetts – near Maddie and London's home**

Maddie left the office 45 minutes earlier after she decided that she wanted to work from home today and spend some time with her daughter Catherine, whom London and Maddie call Angel. Maddie was several blocks away from her neighborhood when her phone rang.

"Hey Clo." Maddie said to Chloe.

"_All of the files have been sent over to the paralegals. Are you sure there's nothing else you want me to do?"_

"No, that's it. Go home and enjoy the rest of the day. If you leave now, you can catch the beginning of Tyra." Maddie said referring to The Tyra Banks Show.

"_What are you gonna do?"_

"Play with my daughter, make her a little mac and cheese and watch some TV."

"_And think about London coming home tomorrow."_

Maddie squirmed at the mention of London's name. "Damnit Chloe! Why did you say that? Now I'm… awake."

"_Hey! If I have to suffer waiting for my French croissant to come home, then you have to wait for your…"_

"Hmong-Thai hottie." Maddie answered.

"_Hmong-Thai hottie. I like that. Okay. Love you and I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Love you too. Bye." Maddie replied just before turning onto her street.

As she pulled into the driveway, the iron gate came to life, easing open to allow Maddie's 2022 Jaguar XT to glide through.

Maddie hopped out of the car with work bag in hand and made her way into the house, calling out as she walked through the front door.

"Gabby!" Maddie called out to the nanny then to her daughter. "Angel!" Receiving no response, Maddie headed for the kitchen, as was her custom, to grab a bottle of juice from the refrigerator, pull her heels off and flop down on the barstool in the kitchen as she thumbed through the mail. "Gabby! Angel!" Maddie sat down on the stool and saw a note from Gabby.

_**Miss Maddie,**_

_**Took Angel to Mrs. McIntyre's house to play with Chrissie. Enjoy yourself.**_

_**Gabby**_

Maddie nodded her head as she sat the note down on the counter. As she thumbed through the mail she noticed that something felt odd in the house but she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was. After she glanced at several more envelopes it hit her. The house was too quiet. Normally, a member of the cleaning staff could be heard shuffling around the house until 4:30 but here it was just after 3 pm and there was not a peep to be heard. "Lucy!" Maddie paused. "Lucinda!" She called out to their housekeeper. Again she heard no response. "Odd. But… I don't mind having the house to myself." Maddie said out loud to herself before standing up and heading toward the kitchen stairs leading up to the second level of the house. Before setting foot on the top step, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and stopped to take note. The blonde mane that was her signature was history, replaced by a sexy dark brown with highlights. She complimented the hair with a smoky eye makeup look that perfectly accentuated her brown eyes. "I still can't believe I did this." Maddie said to herself. "I really hope she likes it." Maddie then turned to continue her journey up the stairs.

Maddie turned the corner to enter the master suite with her head down, sitting her work bag and heels on the floor near the door. When she lifted her head and looked toward the bed, her mouth fell open as she gazed into the brown eyes of a woman that was equally stunned by what she saw.

"Princess?"

"Blondie?"

"You're… home!"

"Your… hair!"

"You like?"

"Hell yeah! You like?" At that moment London posed, modeling a snow white babydoll nightgown that showed every inch of leg at the bottom and every inch of cleavage at the top. London didn't expect Maddie home for another two hours but liked the feel of having her nightie on, so after trying it on, she kept it on.

Maddie did a head-to-toe scan of her wife. "Hell yeah."

"I guess I can't call you Blondie anymore."

"Says who? I'll always be your Blondie."

"True." London paused. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Maddie said followed by awkward silence as the two women drank in each other with their eyes. "So did you send everybody away so we could be alone?"

"Lucy has the rest of the day off and Gabby and Angel won't be back until seven." London said, never taking her eyes off of Maddie and barely blinking.

There was another awkward pause before Maddie spoke again. "So… Princess… why are we still standing here talking?"

"The shock hasn't worn off." London said.

There was yet another pause. "Yeah." Maddie said.

The two women then scanned each other for a moment from head to toe. After that very sexually tense moment, London spoke.

"How about now?"

Maddie took in one more head-to-toe scan of her nightgown-clad enchantress. "Oh yeah."

With that, the two women simultaneously stepped forward and pressed their lips into the most frenetically passionate kiss of their six-year relationship.

"I… missed you… so… much." Maddie mumbled in between kisses as the two women stumbled toward the bed.

"Not as much… as… I missed… you." London mumbled in return just as they reached the edge of the bed. Maddie leaned forward causing London to fall backwards onto the King-sized bed.

"Wanna bet?" Maddie growled before lowering her head and seizing London's nipple through the sheer fabric of her nightgown. London took in a deep breath and growled an obscenity that brought a proud grin to Maddie's face. "Potty mouth." Maddie teased.

London's response to Maddie's teasing remark was to pull Maddie's head up by her newly-browned locks causing her to gasp. "Are you gonna run your mouth, or are you gonna fuck me?" London challenged.

"I choose the latter." Maddie responded as she began pushing London's nightgown steadily up her curvaceous frame.

"I thought so." London replied just before Maddie's mouth descended upon her exposed nipple for the first time. "Oh my god your mouth is so warm!" London breathlessly exclaimed.

Maddie began flicking her tongue back and forth across the hardened bud sending jolts of electricity through London's body. Maddie switched breasts, as she continued her teasing and pleasing. After a moment or two longer, Maddie began her slow but steady slide down London's body toward her ultimate destination stopping along the way.

"Uh huh." London uttered as Maddie placed a kiss just below her breasts. "Uh huh." London said again as Maddie placed a kiss above her navel. "Uh huh." She repeated as Maddie kissed her navel. "Uh huh. Uh huh. Uh huh!" London panted as Maddie placed several kisses in her pelvic area. London was suddenly jolted out of her near-haze when Maddie lifted her head to have a little fun with her.

"You know Princess, I was thinking…" Maddie started.

"Unh uh!" London protested, looking down at the prankster. "No talk… lick!"

"Wha?… Oh!" Maddie joked. "Like this?" Maddie then offered a long, slow lick. London's body seemed to snake in concert with Maddie's licking stroke. London couldn't even speak. All she could offer Maddie was a powerful shudder. "You like that?" Maddie asked before repeating her stroke. London shuddered again.

London growled in a primal manner that Maddie had never heard before. "Awww… my… god, YES!" Maddie repeated her stroke again. This time, London gripped Maddie's hair as tightly as she ever had as another shudder shook her to her core. "GGGGGGGGG….." Maddie decided that it was time to go for the kill. She wrapped her lips around London's clit and began flicking and sucking as if there were no tomorrow. London's back arched. Several profanities exploded from London's lips as Maddie continued her roll. London slapped the bed several times and threw her head back in ecstasy as she felt Maddie's lips on her center for the first time in a month. Maddie pushed London's legs back, holding the backs of her thighs as her oral onslaught raged. "Oh my god Maddie!" London exclaimed.

"Uh huh." Maddie hummed.

"OH MY…." London never got a chance to finish that sentence. Her climax ripped through her with maximum intensity. Maddie slowed her activities to several light kisses as London recovered. "Ohmigod… I missed this." London panted.

Maddie smiled. "Yeah? Well next time you go away for four weeks, you'll get to miss this." Maddie said before she pushed London's legs back further to expose London's backside, determined to follow through on what they overheard during the conversation between Sandrine and Chloe.

London gasped sharply upon feeling Maddie's tongue in a most unexpected place. "Oh my god Maddie… what are you…" London started.

"You know exactly what I'm doing." Maddie said before continuing her oral pleasing of London's bottom.

London groaned in delight. "This is so nasty. I can't believe you're doing this." London purred.

"So I can stop?" Maddie teased.

"Hell no!" London playfully demanded. "Actually… get up here… now."

Maddie slid up London's body. When she reached London's face, London gripped the back of her head and delivered the deepest kiss Maddie had ever experienced. Maddie moaned in arousal. A kiss from London was her greatest weakness and the one that London delivered to her at that moment took all of Maddie's moxie from her and reduced her to mush. London then decided that just because Maddie was on top of her did not mean that she couldn't take control. The Asian beauty snaked her hand in between their bodies and began manipulating Maddie in the way that the Irish Catholic bombshell loved so much.

"Baby, yeah!" Maddie exclaimed. London then latched on to Maddie's nipple as she continued to finger her. Maddie began grinding her hips into London's fingers. Maddie's cries of pleasure bounced off the walls of their spacious master bedroom.

"On your back." London ordered softly. "I've got a surprise for you. I got it from Sandy." Maddie gave London a half-playful WTF look. "Not in practice but… lay down, Woman!" Maddie giggled and let out a sexy purr as she leaned back on her knees and lowered herself onto her back. London gave Maddie the laser stare that made Maddie weak at her very core. "Now close your eyes and open your legs."

Maddie's eyes became hazy with a building lust as images of what could be danced in her head. With as much sensuality as she could muster performing such a task, Maddie allowed her eyelids to fall sexily until they were closed. When they closed, London made her move. "I hope you know what you're doing." Maddie teased.

"Trust me. I do." London said before striking. A loud, sharp gasp came from Maddie's throat as she felt a massive lightning bolt of pleasure shoot through her body at the same time she heard London groan in rapturous delight. "Open your eyes." London purred. When Maddie opened her eyes, she looked down toward her feet and saw their legs in position like two pairs of scissors resting against one another; London's warm center snugly nestled against her own, London's head opposite her own. Before Maddie could react, London spoke. "Surprise." London followed up on her one word declaration by slowly moving herself against Maddie, making her melt. In their more than six years together, this was the first time they had ventured to try this particular position.

Maddie began to match London's rhythm and then exceed it. Not to be outdone, London matched Maddie. Their pace began to quicken. The gentle rubbing gave way to a pulse quickening grind that caused both women to cry out. London was determined to be the dominant one in what she decided in her mind was going to be the decisive chapter in this encounter. To achieve this, London propped herself by her arms outstretched behind her and then lifted her butt off of the bed thus giving herself the necessary leverage to control the scene. When Maddie looked up to see this, her mind could take no more and signaled to the body that it was time for her to yield. Maddie cried out in one of the louder orgasmic screams that London could remember. London was already on the edge of climax herself, but when she heard and felt Maddie's body tremble in the wake of her orgasm, London finally succumbed to her body's siren call, letting loose with a clipped, high-pitched yelp followed by a deep groan from her core as she collapsed onto her back in a heap.

Both women lay silent for several moments save for the panting as both of them attempted to catch their breath. Both of them lifted only their heads to peer down at the other. London's head flopped back as she began laughing a sexy laugh from deep within her belly. Maddie joined her in laughter and let out a huge sigh. Maddie then flipped around and nestled herself into the crook of London's arm and looked up at her lovingly. London looked down at Maddie and smiled.

**"Go raibh maith agat." Maddie said, remembering some of the basic Irish Gaelic language that her parents taught her growing up. "It means…"**

**"Céad míle fáilte romhat." London stunned Maddie by immediately giving her the correct embellished reply to 'thank you' in Gaelic. "I thought just saying 'You're welcome' wasn't enough." London's full response was an Irish Gaelic blessing that translated means 'A hundred thousand welcomes to you.'**

**"You've been talking to Miranda, I see." Maddie teased.**

**"Yeah. I got that from her. But not this." London said. She then stunned Maddie again with another display of her Gaelic vocabulary. **"Is pailmseist mo chorp, faoi do lámha, paipír ársa, scrollaithe fút, ag tnúth le do rian. Glanaim mo chraiceann, sciúraim siar é, go pár báiteach, ionas go bpúchfaidh, do lámh mar, dhúch tatuála, ag líníocht thar, línte dofheicthe, gach fir eile. Níl faic ach tusa, scrábáilte ar mo chorp."

Maddie looked at her in awe. "What does that mean?" Maddie asked.

London smiled. "My body is a palimpsest, under your hands, a papyrus scroll, unfurled beneath you, waiting for your mark…" Maddie began softly crying as London continued, the words flowing passionately from her lips. "I clean my skin, scrape it back to a pale parchment, so that your touch can sink as deep as the tattooist's ink, and leave its tracery over the erased lines of other men. You are all that's written on my body."

"That was beautiful." Maddie said through her tears. "Did Mom teach you that?"

"No. It's an Irish love poem. I found it myself. She helped me with the pronunciation." London explained.

Maddie sniffed her tears. "It sounded perfect." She eked out with a small sob.

"**Is tú mo ghrá." London said sweetly, once again in pitch perfect Gaelic.**

**"I love you too." Maddie replied with a smile.**

**The two women gazed lovingly at one another for a moment before London broke the tension. "So… Blackie…" London teased Maddie about her brunette locks causing Maddie to laugh. "What do you say we go downstairs… naked…" Maddie giggled. "… fix ourselves something to eat… come back up here… eat and then…" London had a sinister grin flash across her face before delivering her double entendre of the day. "… eat some more."**

**"London Fitzpatrick, you are terrible!" Maddie said as she sat up and pulled London to her feet. "Come on. Let's go."**

**"And yet… I am so good." London said before delivering her signature catchphrase in a low, sexy tone. "Yay… me." London capped that off by slapping Maddie on her butt and running from the room with her brunette goddess right on her heels.**

**All right y'all. The game is on! LaughLoveLive is back and ready to roll! I hope you enjoyed that. Next up from the desk of the L to the L to the L, the story that you have all been waiting for. The next time you hear from me, you will be reading the Author's Note introduction to the third installment of my Liley Best of Both Worlds series, The Valley of Queens. And in case you've forgotten, here is the sneak peek you got a little over a year ago…**

**New Author's Note: And to answer your question, yes I am going to finish The Valley of Queens in 2011. Yay me!**

**The Valley of Queens sneak preview**

**Madison Carter – Demi Lovato (Disney Channel's Camp Rock, Sonny With a Chance and Princess Protection Program)**

**Tuesday, May 24, 2022 – 2:30 pm - Green Hills Academy – Nashville, Tennessee**

**Lilly's school was more successful than she imagined. The enrollment for the 2021-2022 school year had just passed 500 students. To maintain the 15 to 1 student to teacher ratio, she increased the number of teachers at Green Hills to thirty-three. One of those thirty-three teachers was Madison Carter, recent graduate of Middle Tennessee State's education program. Madison Carter was to Green Hills what Lilly once was to Bay Laurel in California. Madison was smart, beautiful and beloved by students and teachers alike. It was these characteristics that landed her a meeting with Lilly just after the end of the school day.**

**"You wanted to see me, Lilly?" Madison asked as she stepped inside Lilly's office.**

**"Yes Madison. Come on in." Lilly said offering her a seat. "I'll get right down to business. Since I hired you, you have become one of my best teachers. The students love you, parents love you, other faculty members love you."**

**"That's kind of you to say." The beautiful brunette replied.**

**"Not as kind as what I'm about to say to you…" Lilly said. "I am nominating you to be Tennessee's elementary level teacher of the year."**

**"Teacher of the Year? ME? Are you serious?" Madison exclaimed.**

**"I'm sending your nomination form in tomorrow." Lilly said with a smile.**

**"OH MY GOD!" Madison exclaimed as she leapt out of her seat and embraced Lilly. "Thank you so much!"**

**"You're welcome. You earned it." Lilly said as the younger woman hugged her.**

**Madison then pulled away from Lilly, but not before leaning in and delivering a surprising kiss that was anything but chaste. Lilly attempted to pull away but was held in place, pinned against her desk by the surprisingly strong Madison. When she finally released Lilly, a devilishly sexy grin slid across her lips.**

**"I've been waiting all year to show you my gratitude for hiring me." Madison purred before stepping back, turning on her heels and leaving a stunned Lilly standing in front of her desk. Lilly touched her fingers to her mouth to gingerly wipe Madison's lip gloss from her lips. She looked down at her fingers and then back up at the closed door that Madison had just exited through. Her mind slowed to a crawl as she replayed the scene in her head.**

**It was then that she came to a conclusion as she muttered to herself, "That… cannot be good."**

**The Valley of Queens is next on DisneyDivaNation TV.**


End file.
